Close Call
by FandomsMJ
Summary: Hank was his only chance now, the countdown was dangerously low - only a few seconds left - and his thirium regulator was still out of his reach. (An alternate take on the Stratford Tower Kitchen scene).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit Become Human or related characters.

 _A/N: After re-reading Close Call, I decided I could do better and so I re-wrote it. The original will still be available however, as a second chapter to this story for record purposes (and for those who liked the original better)._

* * *

Connor's vision was blurry, a countdown blinking red across the right side of his HUD. He had approximately fifty-six seconds to retrieve his thirium regulator and replace it before he shut down. The deviant responsible for ripping out the vital biocomponet - as well as stabbing a knife through Connor's left palm effectively pinning him to the counter - turned and left the room.

"H-Hank…! Hank I n-need help…!" he cried, his voice strained. His thirium regulator was several feet away, lying abandoned on the floor. There was no way he'd be able to reach it from his current place. When there was no reply from Hank, Connor kicked over the closest chair, launching it into the nearest wall. He had hoped the noise would be more effective in gaining Lieutenant Anderson's attention, but it was not.

However, the action had shown his strength hadn't completely failed him. Turning his attention to the knife, he reached over with a slightly uncoordinated hand and pulled it out. His knees buckled and he was sent crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Androids weren't supposed to feel pain, but the impact had hurt - more than it should have.

Connor didn't have much time to wallow in pain however, he had only forty-one seconds to reach his thirium regulator. Slowly but surely he began to pull himself forward, his gaze locked onto the cylinder shaped biocomponet. His progress was too slow however, and he soon realized he wouldn't make it in time.

"Hank! ...H-Hank I need h-help!" he called out once more, far more desperation in his voice this time. He was weakening, unable to pull himself forward any farther. Hank was his only chance now.

"Connor!" Hank's concerned voice was accompanied by the sound of rushing footsteps. "Hang on son, hang on!" He knelt down and rolled Connor onto his back with surprising gentleness. "We're going to save you, hang on…"

With his head resting against Lieutenant Anderson's thigh, Connor looked up at him. Though his vision was static-y he could see the concern in his eyes. "Th-thirium… reg-ulator…" he gasped, gesturing weakly to the biocomponet. His vision was starting to dim, the countdown dangerously low.

 _5…_

Hank said something as he twisted to look at the component but Connor couldn't make out the words. The darkness at the edge of his vision was growing.

 _4…_

All he could see now was the red warning on his HUD informing him of imminent system shut down.

 _3…_

This was it. This was how he would die. He would fail his mission.

 _2…_

Connor jolted, gasping as his thirium regulator was shoved back into place. His systems began to stabilize, his vision flickering before the sight of Lieutenant Anderson's concerned face became visible.

"Connor?" Hank's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, worried. "You gonna be alright?" Connor realized the detective's hand was still resting over his thirium regulator. He didn't know why, but he put his uninjured hand on top of Hank's in a form of silent comfort.

 **Software Instability ^**

"Yes," he replied, watching as Hank's shoulder's slumped slightly as he gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Hank."

"Don't do that again," Hank snarled, his concern replaced by anger. It was still strange to Connor how humans could change emotions so rapidly. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I am sorry, Lieutenant," Connor answered as he sat up slowly. He was aware of Hank's hand on his back, helping him to sit up though it was unnecessary. "I will do my best."

 **Hank ^**

Hank sighed, but said nothing more. What else could Connor say really? Their line of work was dangerous and promises to remain unharmed couldn't be made - not if one intended to keep them anyway. Connor stood and turned, holding out a hand to pull Lieutenant Anderson to his feet. Near death experience or not, they still had a case to solve.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit Become Human or related characters.

 _A/N: One thing I noticed about Connor's death scene in the Stratford Tower kitchen is the fact that his thirium regulator was right behind Hank. So, I decided to make my own version of events combing the scene where Connor saves himself and the scene where he dies._

* * *

"H-Hank! ...Hank I n-need help!" Connor cried, his voice strained as he watched the deviant make a run for it. His thirium regulator was several feet away, lying on the floor while his left hand was impaled by a knife, pinning him to the counter behind him. There was a warning on his HUD, a countdown until his systems shut down due to the absence of the vital biocomponet.

His gaze found the nearest chair and he kicked it over, hoping then noise would be more effective in getting Lieutenant Anderson's attention. There was still no reply. Connor couldn't wait much longer, he'd have to save himself. Turning his attention to the knife, he reached over with a slightly uncoordinated hand and pulled it out. He hit the floor with a thud, if he'd been human perhaps it would have hurt.

"Hank! H-hank... I need help!" he called out once more as he crawled towards the thirium regulator. It was a very slow process and he was beginning to suspect he wouldn't reach it in time.

He heard approaching footsteps, and raised his eyes to see Hank enter the room. The man's eyes widened and there was concern in his voice as he rushed over, "Connor! Hang on son, hang on! We're gonna save you, hang on..." he knelt beside him and rolled Connor over, his head coming to rest against Lieutenant Anderson's thigh.

He looked up at Hank, though his vision was static-y he could see the concern in the detective's eyes, "th-thirirum... reg-ulator..." he gasped gesturing weakly to the biocomponet. Connor's vision was starting to dim, the count down dangerously low.

 _5..._

Hank said something as he twisted to look at the componet but Connor couldn't make out the words. The darkness at the edge of his vision growing.

 _4..._

All he could see now was the red warning on his HUD informing him of imminent system shut down.

 _3..._

 _2..._

Connor jolted, gasping as the thirium regulator was put back in place. His systems began to stabilize, his vision flickering before the sight of Lieutenant Anderson's concerned face became visible.

"Connor?" Hank's voice was quiet, worried. "You gonna be alright?" Connor realized the detective's hand was still resting over the spot on his chest where his thirium regulator was. He didn't know why, but he decided to place his uninjured hand on top of Hank's.

"Yes," Connor murmured, watching as Hank's shoulder slumped slightly as he gave a relieved sigh, "Thank you, Hank."

"Don't do that again," Hank snarled, his concern replaced by anger, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I am sorry, Lieutenant," Connor replied as he sat up slowly, "I will do my best."

Hank sighed, but said nothing more. What else could Connor say, really? Their line of work was dangerous and promises to remain unharmed couldn't be made. Not if one intended to keep them anyway. He stood up, holding out his uninjured hand to pull Hank to his feet. Near death experience or not, they still had a case to solve.


End file.
